


The Phantom's Touch

by MekuReedz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekuReedz/pseuds/MekuReedz
Summary: A light reading with The Phantom of the Opera turns for the good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)...There's a first time for everything, they say.And though it's not your first rodeo, it sure is Erik's.But thats fine with you.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Kudos: 64





	The Phantom's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, you know what this is about I guess...  
> Sorry if this is literal trash in advance, I promise you I do better in non-smutty stuff ;v;  
> anyway, hope you 'enjoy' what ever this is...

Erik. The Phantom of The Opera, and the softest musician you would ever meet in the Opera house. It has been months since you first saw him, and though you did not exactly see him through a window you did find him on the roofs ledge, looking over busying streets below. Leaning over to close for your comfort.

But that is a story for another time. Now, some five months later, you see him again, this time sitting at his organ, writing up a new fantastical symphony.

You snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. “Guess who.” You teased.

“Well who else could it be?” Erik said happily turning around to face you. “Y/N.”

You gave a small chuckle, before giving him a peck on his masked cheek. “Do you wear this thing even when I’m not hear, Erik?” you pouted.

“Well, I have to, now that you’re a regular visitor.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What will it take for you to trust me enough to see behind the mask, Erik?” You asked, tilting your head in frustration.

“A lot, my dear. But you could help by accepting my gift.” He said putting a hand into his coat to reveal a brown covered book.

“You didn’t?” You denied taking the book and looking and the cover. On the cover read ‘The Mystery of the Sintra Road’ which made you squeal as you hug Erik tightly thanking him profusely for his gift, before asking him to read it to you.

Erik chuckled in response. “Oh, alright.” He got up and stood over you for a moment. Its at times like this were you remember just how tall Erik is.

He towers over you as the dim candle lights shine upon his black hair, and though the right half his face was concealed by a pure white mask, the left side was strong in build, much like his angelic voice. He’s always seemed so handsome to you, which makes the wonder of what horrors may be under the mask beckons you to know, even now in this very moment. Though you know yourself to be patient enough to wait for him to be ready.

“Let us find a comfortable place first, shall we?” he smiled.

He walked on, guiding you to the room you often slept in. Erik walked gingerly to the bed, throwing his coat over a nearby chair as he sat down on the bed. Thousands of thoughts began to plague your mind, most of them involving Erik shirtless.

He looked at you expectantly. “Come sit with me,” he said patting his hand on the left beside him.

Silently, you swallowed, pushing down those ideas for now, before making your way to the bed. Once you sat down, he looked over to you, a pleased look on his face. You handed the book over to him.

“Good.” He smiled, a smile so soft and closed that he only ever gave it to you. “Now, shall we begin?” He asked, lifting up the book and shaking it playfully.

You a let out a long heavy breath as you placed your head down into his shoulder, nodding your answer into his of his undershirt, letting yourself relax on his lean frame. You had been working many late shifts as the Opera’s new seamstress recently, in an effort to prove yourself to the art and business, so you were more than happy to get relaxed on Erik’s shoulder, to let him read to you.

Erik began to read aloud. His voice, as soft as his melodies. You could almost fall asleep to his hypnotic tone. By almost, you mean slowly that is. About ten minutes into the reading, your eyes become heavy by the waves of his voice, and the comfort of resting on him. Erik looked over to you, briefly breaking his eyes away from the book, only to see your fluttering eyes begin to close.

“Am I boring you, dear?” He asked, stroking away a stray lock of hair from your face.

“No, my love.” You said, sleepily looking up at him. “It’s just hard to stay awake with your soothing voice sometimes.” You admitted lifting your head off his shoulder, and giving a small stretch, to wake yourself up a bit.

“Ah, I see. Well at least my voice is appeasing to you.” Erik laughed softly, looking deep into your fading eyes.

You rubbed your eyes. “You know there are a lot of different things appeasing about you, Erik.”

“R-really?” He asked in disbelief, before quieting himself. “…Like what?” He asked, a mixture of worry and longing in his voice.

“Well, like your personality” you began with a smile, “I absolute adore how much you care, oh, and not to mention your brilliant talent! Who could not swoon over that?” You continued, playfully punching his shoulder.

Erik’s eyes flashed towards you then back down to the open book, a rosy pink forming in his cheeks, as a pleased smile spread across his face.

You looked him up and down. Erik was so cute when he was like this. Because despite his on the surface look of the threatening Phantom Of The Opera, he honestly was just a quiet artist, that wanted what everyone wants… love.

You looked down to the cuff of his sleeve and smiled, letting some of the thoughts you had before play in your mind. “You know what else is appeasing about you?” You began playfully tugging at the sleeve of his shirt. Erik looked over to you as you looked back at him, your eyes meeting each other at the same time.

“What?” He asked, leaning in close in anticipation of your words.

“Your body.” You said suggestively moving up to Erik’s face.

Erik blushed, and began his usual bout of denial. “Oh, don’t be silly.” You could feel his breath hitch as you placed your tender lips upon his, cutting off whatever he was about to say.

It only lasted a few moments before you pulled away softly. His eyes were wide as he stood there temporarily frozen at the gentle kiss. Slowly he closed the book as his eyes relaxed, looking at you with half lidded eyes. You smiled before putting your lips back onto him, this time with more passion, feeling him kiss you back in return as he got more comfortable.

As you began to deepened your kiss you could hear a light thump on the carpeted ground, as Erik’s hands left the book and came to rest on your cheek and chin. The coldness of his hands was a surprise at first, but you soon got use to it as the heat of your face warmed up his corpse cold hands.

You pulled back to take a breath, only to have him initiate the kiss. Loving the imitation taken by Erik you slid your hands up onto his chest, leaning into the kiss, turning your head to get a better angle at Erik’s unexpectedly soft lips.

You could feel Erik’s heart beating rapidly, as you pushed on his chest. Erik’s hand began to slide down from your cheek to your shoulders and now rested on your hips, though he seemed hesitant to pull you closer.

You poked your tongue at the entrance of his mouth; which seemed to surprise him at first; but he soon gave you access, allowing your tongue to wrestle with his. As the heat began to grow, you gently slid a hand down his back and up under his undershirt, grazing your fingers on his exposed skin beneath.

Erik pulled back with a shiver, as he felt the delicateness of your hand tracing up his back.

‘Wrong move’ You thought.

You could feel a small heat in your cheeks. “Sorry.” You quickly pulled your hand back. “It’s fine if you’re not-.”

“No-.” He cut you off abruptly, grabbing your wrist, before you put it in your lap, “I-I want you!” His voice raised up in desire before he cut himself off. “… it’s just I’ve never...” He trailed off once again, letting go of your hand.

He sighed looking down to his lap, avoiding your eyes. You could see the pink hue in the exposed part of his face, darken to a red across his face. You smiled gently at his embarrassment.

You put a hand to his chin, raising his face up to yours. “It’s alright, I can start for you if you like.”

Erik gave a curt nod, giving you permission to do whatever you want.

You started by straddling his lap. As soon as you sat down, you could already feel the pressure of his hard member under his trousers, which made you tingle inside. Erik blushed, putting his hands on your hip. You smiled at him, as you went in close pressing your lips up against his, working your way down unbuttoning his shirt. Once the buttons were undone, Erik instinctively shrugged it off, exposing his shoulders for you, though his shirt still hung around the crooks of his arm. You took this opportunity to move you kisses to his neck, creating hickies that would bruise for days. Erik gave out a soft moan with each kiss on his shoulder, letting his hands move to your rear and pull you in closer. As you guided your kisses to the center of his chest you leaned your arse back into his hands, to give you better access to the button of his pants. This action received a light squeeze from Erik’s hands which made you moan lightly as you felt the heat surge inside you.

You were quick to unbutton his pants, but pulled back before removing them, to fumble with your own clothes.

“W-wait.” Erik stuttered a siege of breathlessness beginning to wave over him, making you hesitate in worry it might be too much. “May I?” He asked looking up and down your clothed body.

"But of course." You smiled putting your hands onto Erik’s shoulders giving him access to undress you.

His hands glided up your spine and began to undo your corset, you had already begun to untie it so all that was left was to pull the string to let it off. Only your under dress was left when the corset, and the better half of your dress was quickly discarded. You placed your kisses back onto his lips as you tug at his pants signaling for him to move. Erik moved quickly, automatically placing his hands onto your thighs as you sat back down, pushing away your underdress, exposing your warm thighs. The cool air of the room chilled your thighs sending shivers down your leg, which was quickly replace with both the warmness of Erik’s hand traveling up your thigh, and under your underdress, and back to your rear, but also from the intense warmness that traveled sweetly through your body.

You glided your hand from Erik’s shoulder, to his chest, then to his waist, where you were happy to find he didn’t have his underwear on. You could feel his hard member begin to stand up, as he tugged at the edge of your underwear. The urge to allow him to take them off was great, as you felt the wetness grow, but you held yourself. Instead you glided your hand over his member stroking it just light enough for him to barley feel it. It was surprisingly bigger then you expected, yet again there was a lot of thing you didn’t expect from him.

“P-please.” He moaned deeply into your mouth as he gtightened his grip on your arse, "I need-." He began then quickly stopped at the sound of your moan escaping from your lips as you grabbed the head of his member.

Once you felt the warm droplets of pre-cum on your fingers you slowly released your hand and pull away from the kiss to help him with your underwear, which was quickly disposed of along with your underdress, exposing your tender breasts. You gave Erik a chance to look at them for a moment, before rising up resting yourself over his throbbing member. You gave him one final look so both of you could brace yourselves before you sat back down, slowly taking all of him in.

You moaned as you let his thick, length enter into your sweet sex. Erik cried out in pleasure as he threw himself back onto the bed. The sudden movement making him jerk inside you and hit the sweet succulent spot.

“ERIK!” you moaned out, as your needy sex craved more.

You began to move your hips, to fill the need. Erik’s hips hitched up in response, making him go deeper inside you, once again hitting that glorious spot with each thrust. You gripped the sheets to the side of his head as you felt yourself reach your peak. With one more thrust you felt Erik’s nails dig into your sides. You gave one final moan as you came, quickly followed by his own cry, filling you with his hot seed. You collapsed on his chest feeling the last waves of your orgasm subside, as he twitched inside you. Slowly, you lifted yourself off him, his seed dripping from your sex, and rolled over beside him.

Erik was speechless as he looked up breathlessly up at the ceiling.

You looked at him, taking this moment to catch your breath. “How was it?” You asked looking up at him, watching his chest go up and down with each heavy breath.

Erik looked over to you, a gleam in his eyes. “It was perfect.” He managed breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey'o  
> Sorry about that, but hey if you read this after reading the whole story.  
> !!CONGRATS!!  
> you did it you got to the end of my first smut.  
> yep thats right, never written a smutt before, not to say I haven't written a story before.  
> speaking of stories I might do a prequel to this, which won't be smutty but would be something of a story, which may be followed by a squel, which would be smutty.  
> but I guess for now I'll just see how this one goes :,)


End file.
